Razor Wings
by Catie Kerwood
Summary: When Xander took an assignment to track down the hacker thats been getting into the CIA mainframe, he never thought that it would effect him so much.
1. Default Chapter

"Xander!" Gibbons yelled and Xander's head snapped up. "Have a nice nap?"

"Actually yes I did." Xander said dryly and a few agents snickered.

"As I was saying, we have a serious problem. Our mainframe was hacked into again and

we are no closer to finding the hacker. But she, or so we've guessed, always leaves a calling

card." Gibbons said and typed a key on the keyboard in front of him. An angel appeared on the

screen, its wings flapping. Only it wasn't a normal angel, this one looked like the little girl from

The Ring. Her head was tilted down, black hair hanging down, and it was looking up. "Who are

you?"

"Razor Wings." The 'angel' said, its voice soft and delicate sounding, some of the agents

jumped.

"What do you want?" Gibbons asked.

"For your world to end."

"Who do you work for?"

"The White Rabbit." It said and laughed. Gibbons pressed another key and the image

disappeared.

"We crossed checked 'The White Rabbit', nothing we then cross checked just 'White

Rabbit' one hit came up." he pressed another key and a website came up, on it was a picture of

a white rabbit. He clicked on it and a vortex appeared, when it cleared away they were left

looking at several images, one of which was the 'angel'. A banner appeared at the top of the site.

WELCOME TO WHITE RABBIT.

HERE TO BRING YOUR WORLD TO AN END.

"After checking the hackers registered we did in fact find one with the alias of Razor Wings,

the name and image taken from the name of songs and cover art off of a Collide CD, Chasing the

Ghost." Gibbons said.

"Collide?" an agent, asked.

"They are an independent Industrial band based out of California. We've talked to the

members, kaRIN and Statik, and have concluded that they are not involved, nor did they know

who this person is. In the last hacking, Razor Wings got sloppy and left behind something more

than a calling card, she left behind verifiable identification." He pressed a key and a rap sheet

popped up, along with mugshots of an attractive woman with dark purple hair and gray eyes.

"Danica Lewis, a.k.a. Razor Wings. Spent three years in minimum security for fraud and hacking.

Low priority. Xander this is where you come in." Gibbons said and Xander perked an eyebrow

at him. "There is going to be a Collide concert in LA three days from now, all arranged by the

CIA. Ms. Lewis is an extreme Collide fan and will most likely be there. Xander you will be there,

neutralize her in anyway you can and we will come in and detain her."

"Why me?" Xander asked.

"You don't look like an agent, you'll fit right in. The flight reservations have already been

made, have a nice flight Triple X, meeting dismissed." Gibbons said and the agents left, but

Xander stayed behind. "Yes?"

"I would like the file on her, if you don't mind."

"A little light reading for the trip?"

"Something like that." Xander said and Gibbons printed the file out and put it in a folder

handing it to him.

"Happy reading X." he said and Xander left.

He was on a plane headed for LA. He still had a place there from before he became an

agent, hopefully the window were replaced. When the plane landed he got up, got his bag and

left a man was in the waiting area with a sign that said 'CAGE'.

"Xander Cage?" he asked and Xander nodded. "This way, your car is waiting." Xander

followed him to the parking lot and smiled when he saw his baby, a blue 1967 Pontiac GTO with

a new matching hardtop, since the last one is probably in a trash heap somewhere in Prague. The

agent tossed Xander the keys and went to his own car, getting in a driving away. He got in his

car and started it up, it roared to life and the smile widened. Damn he loved this car. The dash

was still decked out with whatever an agent might need, flame thrower, rocket launchers,

grenade launchers the works. He looked over at the passenger seat and could almost see Yelena

sitting in it smiling at him. His anger boiled up as he remembered what she had done to him.

After getting what she wanted she ditched him in the middle of the night, when he woke up

in the morning and saw that she was gone he realized that all he was, was a tool. He had actually

fallen in love with her, and she had been using him the entire time. Bitch.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he swung his bag into the back seat and closed the door

driving away. He turned the headlights on as night fell, so obviously they had been fixed also after

he had launched rockets through them. He pulled up to his place and got out swinging his bag

over his shoulder. He took the elevator up and entered his place, turning on the lights. Yes the

windows had been replaced. He threw his bag on the floor and looked around, it was good to

be home. He went into the back rooms that served as the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. He

unpacked, took a shower, brushed his teeth and went to bed.

When he woke up the next morning, his vid phone was ringing. He groped for it and

opened it. Gibbons's heavily scarred face peered back at him.

"You gotta stop doing that Gibbons." Xander said running a hand over his face and shaven

head.

"Sleep well Xander?"

"Not really."

"Too bad, time to work."

"The concert is in what, two days? I got time."

"Did you read her file?"

"Front to back and then some."

"There's been a development."

"What kind of development?"

"She hacked into our mainframe again last night."

"Son of a bitch."

"Well put." Gibbons said with a ghost of a smile. "I'm sending you some Collide CDs, let

you get a sneak preview of what you'll be hearing."

"Super, can I get back to sleep now?" Xander said and Gibbons sighed.

"No."

"Okay then hold on a second." Xander said and got up putting an oversized T-shirt on over

his tattooed muscled chest. "Okay, back to subject. Did she take anything?"

"Not that we're aware of, but we're still looking. It just seems like she's going in leaving her

card and leaving."

"If that's all she's doing then why go after her?"

"X, we have some of the most complex safeguards and firewalls in the world and she went

through them like they were wet tissue paper. She don't want her in jail, we want her as an

agent."

"Don't you guys have some kind of tracking...thing to pinpoint her location every time she

hacks in?"

"Yes, but every time she goes in and the tracer program kicks up, it says she's in a different

location. First it was Paris, and then Rome, then some little town called Cohoes. We can't get an

exact location."

"Okay, I get it. Then how do you know that she'll be at the concert?"

"Call it a hunch. I'll send over some more info on her. Good luck X." Gibbons said and the

connection went dead. Xander flipped down the tiny screen and lay back down on his bed. He

was about to close his eyes when his doorbell rang, grumbling he got up and went to the door

finding a FedEx delivery guy on his front step. He signed for the package and the guy left, ripping

open the package he took out two CDs, one of which had the picture of Razor Wings' angel on

it, Chasing the Ghost. He put the CD in and hit play, it wasn't that bad, it wasn't exactly his style

of music, but it wasn't that bad. With the CD still playing he went into the bathroom and took a

shower.

Two days Xander pulled up to the warehouse where the concert was being held, long lines

stretching into the large field in front of it. He walked right to the head of the line and the bouncer

nodded at him to enter. The place was close to packed, and it was dark except for the strobe

lights and the laser lights. Industrial music blared out of the speakers hidden in the ceiling and he

looked around to try to find Razor Wings. He spotted her easily; she was by the bar, her purple

hair in braided pigtails on the sides of her head, her bangs down covering her forehead. Dark

purple lipstick was on her lips and matching eye shadow on her lids. She had on what looked

like a bright purple spandex long sleeved shirt with a black men's tank top on over it, a black

miniskirt and bright purple tights, knee high black leather boots on her feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now for the show you all came here to see. Collide!" an announcer

said and she along with hundreds of others cheered. A man and a woman walked onto stage, the

woman walked over to the microphone while the man stepped behind a synthesizer. Music

started and the people cheered harder, Razor Wings grabbed the arms of the people who were

obviously her friends and dragged them away from the bar going to the dance floor where many

people already were.

"Wind up your reasons demons and ghosts wind up your circuitry loves you the most. Your

wings on fire but you can't find them your wings are higher I've never seen them before. Chasing

the wings of steel chasing the ghost of time wind up your circuitry loves you the most wind up

your complicated chasing the ghost..." the woman, who was obviously kaRIN, sang and he

watched as Razor Wings danced moving her body along to the smooth beat.

(A/N: Collide is actually a real band for all of you who didn't know it. Chasing the Ghost is

actually one of their CDs and those are the actual lyrics from their song Wings of Steel. I got

them from the CD jacket. So obviously I have the CD, it kicks ass. kaRIN does the voices and

words and Statik does the noise. If you're interested just go to Collide-dot-net.)

The song ended and another one began, he recognized it as Dreamsleep.

"Shivers run down my spine like the hunted perfect and true only you borrow what you

hope for only you borrow. I recognize that you might have don't believe that it's true and there's

a fire tonight don't believe what you do in an instant distant sorrow like there's no tomorrow..."

the words and music were haunting he felt himself float into them. Soon the song was over and he

opened his eyes, he didn't even know that they were closed. His dark brown eyes settled on

Razor Wings again as she was walked back to the bar. Now's his chance. Meeting her at the

bar she looked at him briefly before ordering a shot glass of vodka.

"Make that two." He said and she looked at him again as she sipped her drink. "You

enjoying the concert?"

"Very much so." She said and he held out his hand.

"Xander Cage, but my friends call me X." Xander said and she set down her drink to put

her hand in his.

"Danica Lewis, but my friends call me Razor." Danica said and went back to her drink. She

downed it and grimaced.

"Why do they call you that?"

"No reason. You been a fan long?" she asked and he down his shot too.

"Couple of days now, an acquaintance of mine gave me one of their CD's to listen to and I

like it. How long you been a fan?"

"Since their first CD came out." She said and Slither Thing from their Some Kind of

Strange CD came on.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked with a smile and she perked an eyebrow at him also

smiling.

"Yes I think I would." She said and he put a heavily tattooed muscular arm around her

waist leading her onto the dance floor. He pulled her to him, pressing her body against his and

they began to move with each other in time to the music. She looked kinda surprised that he was

so graceful despite his large size.

When the song was over they went back to the bar and ordered two more drinks, this time

it was water.

"It's too hot in here, I'm gonna go outside you wanna come?" she said over the music.

"Yeah, it is kinda warm in here." Xander said and they left after getting the back of their

hand stamped with Collide's band logo so they could get back in. they walked out to his car and

she whistled when she saw it.

"Nice car, 1967 Pontiac GTO, excellent condition." Danica said and he smiled.

"You like it? Took me a while to find one, it was hiding in Berlin when I tracked it down."

"Lot of effort for a car."

"Hey this car is 100 percent Detroit muscle. Are you saying you wouldn't do the same?"

"I would do exactly the same." Danica said with a smile and hopped up on the hood sitting

down on it, looking at him. The dark makeup around her eyes made them look large and brighter

than they really were. Xander walked over and stood in front of her with his hands palms down,

on the hood either side of her. Raising one hand he touched her braids, they were rock hard and

coarse.

"What do you use to keep your braids intact?"

"Hair wax, but it comes out when I wash my hair." She said and he kissed her suddenly,

she kissed him back and he felt her lift his shirt a little so she could touch the skin of his rock hard

stomach. After a little while he pulled away and she looked him in the eyes.

"Your place or mine?" he asked and she grinned slightly.

"Yours, I can follow you in my car."

"Screw that, we can go in my car. I can drop you off here in the morning." Xander said and

she smiled.

"Okay." she said and she got down off of the hood of the car, they got in his car and pulled

away.

When they got to his place they started to kiss heavily in the elevator and when they got up

to his apartment, she had her legs around his waist and he was unzipping her boots as he walked.

It seemed like forever to get to his bedroom but when they finally did he pulled her boots off and

lay down with her under him. They kissed again and he reached in his pocket taking out a pair of

handcuffs. He held them up and she looked at them then at him.

"Xander Cage, I never would have guessed that you were like that." Danica said grinning

mischievously.

"I'll surprise you. So how about it? You game?" he asked and she nodded.

"Absolutely, but next time, and something tells me that there will be a next time, I get to

handcuff you." She said and he grinned.

"Sounds fair." Xander said and put one of the cuffs around one of her wrists; he looped the

chain around a bar of his headboard and cuffed her other wrist. When her wrists were secure he

got off of her and she looked at him in question.

"Huh...?" she started to ask as he took out his cell phone. He opened it and hit a number on

the speed dial.

"She's neutralized, time for pick up." he said and closed it, sighing he turned to her he hated

this part. "Danica Lewis a.k.a Razor Wings you are under arrest by authority of the CIA. You

will be detained and questioned." He said and she started to thrash on the bed, pulling at the

handcuffs.

"You fucking bastard!" she screamed at him. "Take these fucking cuffs off me so I can rip

your fucking nuts off!" pure rage smoldered in her eyes. He went into the bathroom, the sound of

her curses and threats following him. He heard as Agents came into his apartment, and then his

bedroom. Her yells were muffled and she was probably gagged and he got up from his seat on

the closed toilet. Leaving the bathroom he caught them just as they were about to leave.

"Wait." He said and they stopped. He went over to them and removed her gag. "I'm sorry

Danica." He said and she spit in his face, he wiped it away with the back of his hand. She was

gagged again and dragged out. He gave her boots to one of the Agents and he watched from one

of the windows as she was pushed into a black car and the car drove away.  
  
(A/N: So what do you think? Please review, but no flames please. If I get too many I lose

the will to write...anything.)


	2. CH 2

Three months later  
  
Xander was sitting in the boardroom; it was assignment time again.

"Xander?" Gibbons asked and he looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear a word of what I just said."

"Nope."

"Well if you had, you would've known I just gave you an assignment to take down White

Rabbit. One of their hackers, Red Dragon, got into our mainframe and stole files."

"What files?"

"Undercover Agent Files, he or she could sell them to the highest bidder and agents all over

the world are going to die. We tracked the website back to Dublin, Ireland you'll go and you'll

be working with a partner."

"Who?" Xander asked looking down at the table.

"Agent Razor Wings." Gibbons said and his head snapped up to look at him.

"What?"

"She's an insider, she knows the workings. They think that she's been on vacation for the

past three months. She's really been in solitary."

"She hates me."

"Oh she more than hates you. This is nonnegotiable; you two will work together. Meeting

dismissed." Gibbons said and the Agents got up and left, Xander stayed seated. "Yes?"

"If we go, she may kill me."

"We already thought of that. We told her that if she does, she'll be put in a Maximum

Security Federal Prison. She agreed not to kill you."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better." Xander said.

"Don't worry X, I promise that she won't kill you."

"That doesn't mean that she won't try."

"True. Have a nice flight." Gibbons said and left. Xander sighed shaking his and left.

At the airport  
  
Xander was at the gate; he checked his watch again. She was late. He scanned the people

for a woman with purple hair and didn't find one. But there was an extremely beautiful woman

with light brown hair and gray eyes coming towards him. She looked kinda familiar. She walked

past him and up to the desk handing them her boarding pass.

"Xander!" she said and he looked at her closely.

"Danica? Is that you?" he asked and she rubbed in between her eyes getting her boarding

pass back. He didn't recognize her without the heavy purple makeup and dark purple hair, that

and the bright purple spandex. In fact she was wearing probably the exact opposite, a plain gray

T-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"No, I'm the Pope." She said sarcastically, "You comin' or what?"

"Yeah." Xander said and went to the desk just as she started to walk down the long

hallway. He got it back, showed the guard his photo ID and ran to catch up with her. She was

just going to her seat when he caught her, grabbing her arm. She yanked it out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me." She said and went to her seat sitting down. He was seated next to her so

he sat down and she turned away from him looking out the window.

"We're going to be on this plane for 10 hours, lets just get some things straight..."

"Don't talk to me either." She said and put on her headphones, loud music came out of

them and he turned looking at the back of the chair in front of him acknowledging her dismissal.

After a half an hour she turned off her CD player as the plane took off and she ignored him when

he tried to talk to her again once they were in the air. When the announcement came on that it

was okay, she turned her CD player on again, after a while Danica ran out of CDs to listen to

and they sat there in tense silence. He turned to her and saw her looking out the window.

"Listen Danica..."

"I said don't talk to me." She said with a clenched jaw.

"Well I'm choosing to ignore that."

"Before you start, I have some rules."

"Okay."

"One, don't talk to me unless it pertains to the case. Two don't touch me. Three don't even

look at me. Follow these rules and we will get along fine. You don't and I'll gouge your eyes out

in your sleep."

"You do and you'll be sent away." Xander said and she looked at him.

"Xander, I have lots of friends, in lots of countries that owe me lots of favors. All I have to

do is call in one of these favors with one of these friends and I'll disappear. They'll never find

me." Danica said and he nodded.

"Well you might as well get used to me being around, I'm not going anywhere, that and the

fact that we're married." He said and her eyes widened in angered shock.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she asked and he smirked at her.

"Gibbons didn't tell you? In your three-month vacation, we met and got married. You are

Mrs. Alexander Cage."

"Screw that, I'm filing for a divorce."

"Honey, I'm hurt especially after how much fun we had on the honeymoon."

"I assure you the fun was one sided, since you spent the entire time shaking hands with

shorty." Danica said and his smile left, with a 'humph' he faced forward and saw her smirk out of

the corner of his eye.  
  
For the next few hours they sat there in silence and he watched the in-flight movie, Grind,

while she read. He noticed that she started to nod off, her head dropping then coming back up

again. Soon she was asleep and in her sleep she put her head on his shoulder, her hand on his

arm. Smiling slightly he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He watched

her while she slept. Without her heavy makeup and daring clothes, she looked young and

vulnerable, and without her purple hair she looked like a young woman straight out of college,

she looked nothing like the woman he met at a Collide concert three months prior. Xander

started to stroke her long; light brown hair and she moved her face into his shoulder more making

a small noise.

"I'm sorry Danica." He whispered and she stirred but didn't wake. When they were on

final descent he woke her and she looked surprised that she was leaning against him. She put

distance between them and he sighed. The plane landed and they got up stretching. They got off

plane, got their bags and she waited while he rented a car.

She stayed silent on the drive to their apartment that Gibbons set up, leaning against the

door and looking out the window. When they got there he unlocked the door and she pushed

past him, her bag in tow. Finding the bathroom he heard the shower start. He found the bedroom

and mentally thanked Gibbons. There were two full beds, one on the opposite sides of the room.

Xander set his bag down on the one facing the door and got changed into his pajamas, just a pair

of sweatpants.

The bathroom door opened and Danica came out in her own pajamas, sweatpants and a

tank top. She went to the remaining bed and threw her balled up clothes on the floor next to it.

She collapsed on the bed and looked at him.

"Bathroom's all yours." She said and he stood.

"You better not have hogged all the hot water." Xander said and went into the bathroom

turning on the shower. "Damnit you did!" he said and she laughed evilly. After taking his cold

shower, not that he had any choice in the matter; he put his sweatpants back on and brushed his

teeth. Going back into the bedroom he saw Danica sound asleep and he lay on his bed, pretty

soon so was he.

He woke the next morning to the smell of coffee brewing. Getting up and stumbling into the

kitchen he found a very tired looking Danica sitting at the small kitchen table with a mug in her

hands. She moved her head at the coffeepot and an extra mug sitting next to it. He poured

himself some and sat down across from her.

"Thanks." He said and she looked at him bleary-eyed.

"No problem." Danica said.

"Not much of a morning person?"

"Well let's see. I'm in a country that I don't want to be in, with a man that I despise

working for the very government that I was raised to go against. I guess I'm entitled to be just a

little cranky. Don't you?" she asked and Xander looked at her, annoyed.

"Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Complaining. Yes you hate me I know, but you don't need to remind me every five

fucking minutes. That happened three months ago and you're acting like it happened yesterday,

and like a two-year-old."

"Go to hell."

"You first."

"Been there, it's called three months of sensory deprivation and solitude."

"That's what they did to you?"

"Yes, you have no idea what its like. Not being able to hear anything, see anything; touch

anything, to have no one around. I'm lucky I didn't go insane." She said with her hands on the

table, cupping her mug and looking down. He put his hand gently on hers and she jerked it out of

his touch, some of her coffee splashing out of the mug and onto her hand. She got up and rinsed

it off.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Well you should be, it's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"Open your eyes Xander! If you hadn't captured me in the first place I never would have

been put in there."

"You had been hacking into the NSA mainframe."

"Just to see if I could. The NSA has some of the most advance anti- hacker technology on

the planet, it was a thrill just to get in and leave proof that I was there. I could've implanted a

virus that would've destroyed the entire mainframe in less than an hour. But I didn't. I just got in,

dropped my card and left. Just for that I was used, and damn near tortured." Danica said and he

stood leaving his mug on the table. She let him wrap his arms around her and hold her, her cheek

on his chest. "I hate you Xander, I hate you so much." She said and began to beat on his chest

with her hands; he didn't try to stop her. She needed to get this out. After a while her steam left

her and he was left holding her in his arms while she shook.

Xander stroked her hair and just held her.

"It's okay, it's alright. I'm sorry Danica, I'm so, so sorry." He whispered and she looked at

him.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know, I just do. My conscience has been beating me ever since that night at my

place."

"Why?"

"Because ever since I became an agent, I've been going after and arresting bad guys but

you, you weren't bad. You were just a girl having some fun with a computer. You weren't doing

anything wrong, you just wanted to test to see how good you were." Xander said and she laid

her head on his shoulder.

"Why can't you be terrible? Why can't you be a complete dickhead? Why do you have to

be compassionate and wonderful?"

"I don't know. Would you prefer it if I was?"

"Yes, because that way I would have a good reason to continue to hate you. But instead

you want my forgiveness; you're showing sympathy and guilt. I don't think I can hate you much

longer if you do that."

"Then don't hate me."

"I spent three months in solitary cursing the moment I met you. Three months thinking up

different ways to kill you, each more painful than the last. The last one I came up with is cutting

off bits of your limbs just a little bit at a time with a butter knife and then cauterizing it every single

time until I got to an artery."

"Ouch."

"I have a very active imagination."

"I guess so. We should probably call Gibbons."

"Yeah probably, but can you just hold me a little longer?" Danica asked and he nodded.

"I don't see why not." Xander said and did just that. After a little while she began to touch

his chest lightly and he tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. His head descended

and he pressed his lips to hers, she hesitated but kissed him back. They kissed slowly and gently

for the longest time, but it was probably only a minute or so.

When they parted they were both breathing heavily and Xander couldn't seem to stop

looking in her eyes. The gray so light that it almost blended in with surrounding white. He kissed

her forehead gently and pulled away.

"Okay we can call Gibbons now." Danica said and he smiled.

"Just let me get a shirt on." Xander said and she nodded against his chest. He took his arms

from around her and went into the bedroom.

When he was gone she sat down in her chair with her head in her hands, elbows resting on

her knees. What the hell was she getting herself into? She took her cell phone out of her pants

pocket and dialed the number of an old friend.

"White Rabbit? This is Razor Wings. I have a slight problem that needs to be dealt with."

Xander pulled on a shirt and picked up his vid-phone, he hooked it up to his laptop and

dialed the office number. Gibbons picked up and his scarred face filled the screen.

"X, I'm surprised to see you still alive."

"She and I have reached a truce."

"Where is she by the way?"

"In the kitchen. Hold on a sec." He stuck his head into the kitchen just as she was closing

her cell phone. "Danica, I have Gibbons on the line." He said and she stood.

"Okay."

"Who'd you call?"

"No one important." She said and as she was walking past him he grabbed her arm.

"Hold on a second, you have something right here." He said touching her bottom lip and he

kissed her. When he pulled away he was grinning.

"Smart ass." she said and he kissed her quickly on the mouth.

"Thank you." Xander said and they went into the living room where he had set up the

laptop.

"Hi Gibbons." Danica said and Gibbons nodded.

"Danica. Xander here tells me that you two have reached a truce, is that right?"

"Sure is." She said and Gibbons nodded again.

"That's good. It's a good thing you called Xander, I have some more info on White

Rabbit." Gibbons said and his image went up into a corner of the screen as the information

appeared. "So far the hacker hasn't begun to sell the information. Danica, who is Red Dragon?"

"Erik Voutrin. He has no priors, so you won't find anything on him but a birth certificate."

Danica said and Gibbons nodded.

"How well do you know him?"

"Not very. The hackers working for White Rabbit they don't socialize, they just know each

other's real names."

"Wait a minute...White Rabbit is a person? I just thought that it was the name of the

organization." Xander said and she looked at him.

"Yes, White Rabbit is a person, no I don't know his or her name. We just all call 'him'

White Rabbit; kinda like how Charlie's Angels just call Charlie, Charlie. They don't know his

real name or what he looks like, just that they communicate with him and he gives them

assignments. It's the same with White Rabbit."

"How do you know so much about Charlie's Angels?" Xander asked and she smiled.

"I used to watch the show when I was a kid. But what I do know, is his phone number and

that he lives here in Dublin, but I don't know where exactly."

"Fair enough, contact me when you have more information." Gibbons said and the screen

went blank leaving only the info.

"I know all of this already, so happy reading Xander." Danica said and walked away.

Xander sat down on the couch and pulled the laptop onto his lap, unhooking the vid-phone.

Danica lounged around the bedroom and after a little while got up and went into the

bathroom taking a shower. When she got out of the bathroom she found Xander lying on her bed

with his hands behind his head, his shirt lying on his bed.

"You get confused or something? That's my bed." She said and stood next to it, water

dripped off of her hair and beaded on her arms and collarbone and anywhere that wasn't

covered by the towel.

"I didn't get confused. Nice towel by the way." He said and she held back a smile.

"Get up."

"I believe I already am." He said glancing down at his lap.

"Oh my god! You are such a perv." She said and went over to his bed sitting on it and

dropping his shirt on the floor. "By the way Xander?"

"Yes?" Xander asked standing and caught the towel just before it hit his face. Grinning he

went to her.

Several hours later Danica unwrapped herself from Xander's sleeping body and went into

the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she saw that she had several red marks on her neck and

throat from when he had nipped at her skin with his teeth. She went into the bedroom and went

over to her bag getting a pair of handcuffs; a sound made her look at Xander. He was still asleep

but was now lying on back whereas he had been lying on his side before, the sheets had slipped

so they only covered from his waist down leaving his chest bare.

Grinning slightly she went over to him and straddled him putting the handcuffs in-between

the mattress and boxspring. He came awake instantly and smiled up at her.

"Hi." He said and put his hands on her waist, kneading slightly with his fingers. She ran her

hands from his shoulders, down his wonderfully muscular and tattooed arms and back up again.

She touched his neck and chest with her soft hands, her fingertips slightly callused from heavy

typing and he moaned moving into her hands. Leaning down she kissed from the hollow of his

throat to his lips, his arms wrapped around her and he deepened the kiss.

"Remember what I said three months ago when you took out those handcuffs?" Danica

asked when they pulled away.

"That I could use them only if you got to the next time?"

"Yup." She said and took the handcuffs out.

"Danica Lewis, I never would have guess that you were like that." He said repeating her

words from that night.

"I'll surprise you. So how about it?"

"Why not. I least I know for certain what's going to happen." Xander said and took his

arms from around her. She handcuffed his hands to the headboard and they kissed.

"You know what Xander?" Danica asked as he kissed her neck.

"Yes?" he murmured against her skin.

"Payback's a bitch." She said and his physical reaction to her died instantly. She got off of

him and he pulled at the handcuffs trying to break the chain but it wouldn't. She got dressed and

pulled the sheet off his body, she got a pair of his sweatpants and when she tried to put them on

him he kicked her shoulder with his heel. "Xander! Some people are going to coming over here,

you don't want to be butt naked do you?" he allowed her to put sweatpants on him and watched

as she took out her cell phone. "Okay." she said into it and closed it, she forced a gag into his

mouth and took a syringe full of an amber liquid out of a small case. Even with his thrashings she

managed to inject it into his arm and he felt himself start to slow down. There was a knock on the

door and she left the room coming back with several men, by then the drug had taken effect and

he could barely focus on their faces or what they were saying.

"Interesting position Razor Wings." One of the said and she looked at him.

"Enough with the cover, I can't stand it. Call me by my real title." She said and he nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Whatever you say White Rabbit." He said and Xander's eyes widened.

White Rabbit, it makes...strong stuff. What the fuck was it? He thought as she

handed the keys to the handcuffs to one of the men. They went over to him and he didn't have

the energy to fight back, he started to lose time. One moment he was on the bed, next he was

being carried out of the apartment; the next he was in a van and the van was driving away from

the building. Groggily he looked out the van window and saw Danica looking out at the van from

the apartment window she disappeared from the window and darkness took him.


	3. CH 3

When Xander gained consciousness he found himself hanging above the floor of a warehouse by his wrists. They were tied together and lashed to a beam.  
_Déjà vu. _He thought, but somehow he knew he wasn't in Columbia. His vision coming into focus he saw a man standing in front of him.  
"He's awake." He said.  
"Where's Danica?" Xander asked and the man smiled.  
"She's on her way."  
"Where am I?"  
"Somewhere."  
"Am I still in Dublin?"  
"No, White Rabbit covers her tracks well." He said and Xander remembered that White Rabbit was Danica. He could only remember bits and pieces, that whole incident was a blur to him probably because of the drug she gave him. "Have you ever seen Lethal Weapon, Mr. Cage? I can't remember if it was the first or second one, I think it was the first. Where they tied up Mel Brooks under a dripping pipe then touched electrical clamps to his wet skin. You can get so many good torture ideas from movies." He said and picked up a bucket of water. "There is no dripping pipe in this warehouse so we'll just have to make due with what we have." He threw the water on him and Xander shook his head to get it out of his eyes. He wheeled over a car battery with wire and clamps attached to it. "Go ahead and scream if you want to, no one will hear you." picking up the clamps he touched them and they sparked. He touched them to Xander's skin and Xander roared.  
  
Back in Dublin, Danica was sitting at the desk talking to Gibbons on her vid-phone.  
"No I don't know where he is! He went out, he said he had a suspicion, and that was five hours ago! I tried his vid-phone but it's turned off. I'm starting to get worried Gibbons." She said tearing up for effect.  
"We tried to contact him, but got no response. We'll find him Danica."  
"White Rabbit's got him I know it. I can't explain it I just do. He must have found out we were here and why and went after Xander." Danica said and Gibbons sighed.  
"How would he have found out?"  
"I don't know. White Rabbit has spies all over, probably that way." She said and he perked an eyebrow at her. "No I didn't tell him. Why the hell would I do that?"  
"You did work for him at one time."  
"Fuck you Gibbons!" she said and slammed down the screen.  
  
Gibbons ended the transmission and turned to his team that was standing by.  
"Agent Triple X has gone missing, I talked to Agent Razor Wings she said that he left five hours ago and hasn't made contact since. His vid- phone is turned off." Gibbons said. "You!" he pointed to an Agent. "Can we still track the GPS even if the phone has been turned off?"  
"No sir we can't." he said.  
"Is there any way we can find him at all?"  
"No sir."  
"Damnit!"  
  
He took the clamps away from Xander's skin and he sagged breathing heavily, bright red welts on his skin.  
"What's the point of this?" Xander asked, his voice hoarse from roaring.  
"My own enjoyment I guess, now I'm going to leave, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Hang in there." He said and Xander listened to his laughter as he walked away, he is definitely going to hate that movie now.  
  
Danica lay on her bed, looking over at Xander's. He's gone, she should be happy. But she wasn't, why wasn't she? She finally dropped off to sleep only to be plagued by nightmares.  
  
_She was in a warehouse. Xander hanging from a beam in front of her, deep cuts decorated his chest. His eyes were closed so she went closer; she touched a hand to his chest and his eyes opened.  
"Xander?" she asked starting to cry and he just kept looking at her. She suddenly had a knife in her hand and she was cutting the ropes holding his wrists. He fell to the floor and she knelt beside him, he didn't say a word, he just kept looking at her. "Come on lets get you out of here and cleaned up" she said and tried to pick him up, she was receiving no help from him. "Xander you gotta help me, I can't do this by myself." She put her hand to his neck but felt no pulse. He was dead. She scrambled away from him until her back hit a wall; he just kept looking at her with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He was dead because of her._  
  
Danica woke with a small scream and half-expected Xander to ask her what was wrong. But he was gone. She got up and got dressed, leaving her vid-phone behind. She hopped in the car and drove off into the night.  
  
"Sir?"  
"Yes?" Gibbons asked.  
"We've received no word from Agent Razor Wings. Her vid-phone has been turned off."  
"What? Get an agent over there pronto! No actually I'm going over there." Gibbons said and made a call to get a sonic jet prepped and ready.  
  
Danica drove through countryside and countryside. She knew exactly where they took him; she's used that warehouse several times before. Her tears came back as she remembered the dream over and over again.  
  
Three hours later Gibbons opened the door to the apartment and stepped in.  
"Danica! Danica are you here?" he asked but received no answer. He walked through the apartment, Agents following him. He stopped at the bedroom door. A sheet was on the floor, along with clothes and other personal belongings. It looked like a tornado had ran through.  
_Or there had been a struggle. _He thought grimly and saw Danica's vid- phone by her bed. But he also saw Xander's vid-phone too, that didn't make sense, unless they were taken at the same time, which they weren't. He kicked the sheet aside and saw a pair of handcuffs in the folds, the keys attached. Shoes were still by the bed so they were probably taken during the night. But it still didn't add up, Danica had said that Xander had left and not come back, so his shoes would be gone. Unless Danica had lied to him, in that case where was she? Where was Xander?  
  
Danica pulled up to the warehouse and got to the door just as a roar ripped through the air. She started to run through the hall until she got to the large open area.  
He took the clamps away from Xander's skin and through pain glazed eyes Xander thought he saw Danica enter the room. The man turned and saw her.  
"White Rabbit. I wasn't expecting to see you here so soon."  
"Cut him down." She said.  
"What?"  
"Cut...him...down." She snarled and advanced on him. "Did you do this to him?"  
"Yes." the man said and Danica drew a gun and fired, it hit the man between the eyes.  
"I don't need psychopaths working for me." She said and got a knife out of her boot. Getting a stepladder she cut the ropes binding Xander's wrists and he fell to the floor. She knelt by him and he looked at her. "Xander?"  
"Danica..." he muttered through cracked and dry lips. "You're...here."  
"Try not to talk." She said and she put his head in her lap. "Xander I'm so sorry."  
"You're...sorry?"  
"Yes, but I don't deserve your forgiveness."  
"You...tricked...me."  
"Yes, yes I did."  
"Had...me...tortured."  
"Oh god."  
"But...I...don't...hate...you."  
"You should, I hate myself for what I've done to you."  
"Why...don't...I...hate...you?"  
"I don't know, but you should. When you get better you should put a gun to my head and pull the trigger, if I haven't beaten you to it. But why wait?" Danica put her gun to her temple, finger tensed on the trigger. He gathered his strength to knock it out of her hand.  
"No!" he said fiercely, Xander tried to sit up but the burns flared and he was forced to lie down again. "Don't...you...dare!"  
"Please Xander."  
"You do, and I'll be going after you." he stressed to get the words out. "Is there...any water?" he asked and she nodded, she dragged over one of the many water bucket. "Is it cold?"  
"Very."  
"Put it...on the...burns." He said and she cupped her hand putting them into the water, getting water she dribbled it over the many burns and he roared, when the pain died he lay there panting, his mouth hanging open. She got more water only this time held her hands over his mouth letting water slowly flow from her fingers and into his mouth. He coughed but drank the water she gave him, the water coating his dry and sore throat. Danica kept giving him water until he signaled her to stop. "Thank you."  
"I can't do enough to make up for what I did to you..." She said but he put a finger to her lips stopping her from going any further.  
"Shh...you saved my life, you've done enough."  
"Yes I saved your life, only after I set you up to die in the first place."  
"Forget about it. I've had so many people try to kill me since I became an agent, I lost count." He said trying to smile, but his lips cracked open and bled.  
"Trust you to try to joke this all away."  
"I need...more water." Xander said and she gave it to him.  
"I have to go get help, you're in pretty bad shape."  
"I have to...be unconscious now...anyways. Just be here when I wake up, with the fucking cavalry." He said and laughed weakly. She kissed his forehead and tried to move away but he grabbed her shirt and pulled her back to him, their lips collided and he winced as the cuts on his lips broke open again but continued to kiss her. She pulled away and hovering on the brink of consciousness he watched as she left, he allowed him self to fall into numb oblivion when she saw gone.  
  
Danica got back into her car and drove to the nearest payphone. The petrol station attendant wrinkled his nose as she entered and she couldn't blame him. She smelled of sweat, pain, and fear. She picked up the phone and slipped a coin into it dialing in Gibbons's cell phone. He picked up on the first ring.  
"Gibbons." He said and she mentally sighed. "Hello?"  
"Gibbons it's Danica, I found Xander, he's in pretty bad shape."  
"Where are you?"  
"At a gas station, he's in an abandoned warehouse, he's been tortured. But he's alive."  
"Where is this warehouse?" he asked and she gave him directions to it. When she hung up she got back into the car and hauled ass back to the warehouse; he was exactly where she left him. He wasn't moving and fear gripped her heart, she ran to him and pressed her fingers to his neck feeling the pulse. Sighing with relief she gathered his torso into her lap and stroked his forehead.  
The agents found her, leaned over him, her head on his chest, sound asleep.  
  
When Danica woke up she was in a hospital, tubes hooked into her arms. Looking over she saw Xander in a hospital bed next to her, asleep. She tried to sit up but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked over and saw Gibbons sitting there.  
"Gibbons..." she said hoarsely.  
"Welcome back White Rabbit." He said and she relaxed against the bed.  
"How did you find out?"  
"Certain things didn't add up, crucial things. And when we found and brought in Red Dragon for questioning, all the pieces fell into place. I'm sorry to have to do this, but you gave me no choice." He said and got up drawing his gun; he held it to her forehead. "You really were an exceptional agent Danica." He said and his finger tensed on the trigger.  
"Gibbons, don't you dare." They looked over to see Xander awake and struggling to sit up. "You kill her, you'll have to kill me too."  
"She tried to kill you Xander."  
"I never knew you were such a sexist Gibbons."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You once told me that you believed that under the right circumstances a man can change. Are you saying that you don't believe the same about women? By killing her you're saying that you don't. She could've left me to die, but she didn't she came for me. She called you so you would come and get me to a hospital. I stopped her when she tried to kill herself because she felt so bad for what she had done. I owe my life to her Gibbons." Xander said and Gibbons put the gun away. "Nothing will happen to her, nothing at all." He slipped back into unconsciousness.  
"I'm very tired Gibbons, now that he's out if you're going to kill me then do it already, I really don't care anymore." Danica said.  
"Get some sleep Danica, I'll see you when you wake up." Gibbons said and left the room. Danica closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.  
  
Xander came awake a few hours later and looked over seeing Danica sound asleep. Very carefully he wheeled his bed closer to hers, his machines in tow, and placed his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. He loved her, he didn't know why but he did. She tried to kill him but he loved her and he didn't think anything could make him not love her. He watched over her as she slept and after an hour or so she woke up, she squeezed his hand and looked at him.  
"Hey, how ya feeling?" she asked.  
"Like shit. You?"  
"I'm feeling okay, can't seem to get enough sleep though." Danica said yawning widely.  
"You know where we should go when we get out?"  
"Where?"  
"Bora Bora, it's beautiful there."  
"Tell me about it." She said closing her eyes.  
"White sandy beaches, turquoise blue water, mountains in the distance. The sun shining brightly."  
"And where will we be?"  
"In a cabin, supported on poles over the water."  
"What will we be wearing?"  
"You're going to be in a bikini of course, maybe a white one to go with the lightness of your eyes. And I'll be wearing white swim trunks, sunbathing on the deck. You'll come out and put suntan oil on me, then maybe we'll go swimming." Xander looked over and saw her asleep. He closed his own eyes and let the mental image he made spill over into his dreams.  
  
"Xander...Xander wake up." he opened his eyes to see Danica standing over him in a white bikini. "If you sleep out here you'll get all kinds of burned." She said and he got up stretching.  
"You have a point." He said and stared wistfully at her, the way the natural gold highlights in her hair glittered in the sun. Her skin already a golden brown, making her light gray eyes seem luminous. Two tattoos imprinted on her right wrist, Chinese symbols meaning love and forgiveness. He had similar ones his right wrist, only his meant happiness and understanding. She touched his healed over burns, faded scars the only evidence, and her eyes tear up a little. She still felt bad for what she had done, and he suspected she always would. "Hey." She looked at him as a tear spills down her cheek; he wipes it away with his thumb. "It's the past, don't worry about it anymore."  
"I still can't believe you forgave me." She said looking down and he put his finger under her chin pushing her head back up.  
"Forget about it. It'll only eat you up inside until there's nothing left." Xander said and kissed her gently on the lips. "Come on let's go inside." He wrapped a brightly tattooed arm around her shoulders and led her into the cabin. When they got inside they kissed and pulled away grinning, they were just about to go into the bedroom to consummate their relationship, again, when Xander's vid-phone rang.  
"Shouldn't you answer that?" Danica asked but he shook his head.  
"Nah. Let it ring." he said and a tiny image of Gibbons's face appeared on the upturned screen.  
"I know you're there Xander, I got you both on thermal scan. Listen Xander; there's been a development. We found Yelena, and she's gotten herself into some trouble." Gibbons said and the smile that was on Xander's face left leaving him looking shocked.

(A/N: Mwahaha! Cliff hanger!)


End file.
